


After the Storm

by juchegang



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: A little angst, Happy Ending, Leftist unity, Other, POV Second Person, Rain, Rainbows, Symbolism, Thunder - Freeform, ancom returns home to commie, experimental oneshot, just a tiny bit, pov tankie, the author is a nerd who loves symbolism, the author just wants them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juchegang/pseuds/juchegang
Summary: You open the window and look outside.Somehow, everything comes back to quem.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	After the Storm

_5..._

A single raindrop, somehow more noticeable than every other one. It falls down the window slowly. You watch it as it hits the ground. You turn to the next one.

This one’s gone before you can take a second to ponder where its going (just like quem, you ruefully think).

The smile falls off your face.

_4..._

It’s easy to see the trees swaying from here. They drift from side to side. Some of the leaves fall. Some latch on the tree, as if it‘s their only lifeline (maybe it is).

Those leaves decide to stay (maybe qui will too).

_3..._

The sun is gone right now. It’s taken a break, decided to work on itself for a bit. That’s okay. None of the trees are too mad at it, even though the rain kinda hurts when it hits them. They know the sun will return home (qui always reminded you of the sun).

_2..._

The lightening is a little loud at times. maybe a little too loud. It gives you a little shock every few minutes, reminding everyone its there. it’ll never really leave, maybe just go for a while only to return (that’s what qui promised, at least).

_1..._

When you look back out the window, you notice everything is slowly becoming tranquil again.

(Or maybe just your type of tranquility. You never liked the thunder anyway.)

Your vision directs back to the outside as you watch the grey, furious clouds drift away, allowing the sun to shine instead.

You’ve noticed the raindrops have become sprinkles.

The trees calm down, standing together firmly. You watch on in silence.

You wait for a moment, your fingers crossed, and realize you don’t hear a single strike of lightening anymore.

When you look back at the sky, you notice a small arch of colors.

You smile at the sight of the small rainbow (is this what you’ve been waiting for?).

You’re looking outside the window when the door bell rings.

You jump to answer, your eyes leaving the window. You fling the door open. As your eyes meets quis, qui gasps. So do you.

Quis in your arms again. Quis wiping your tears and you’re feeling whole again.

Maybe qui was right.

Maybe qui wasn’t.

You don’t really care.

You’re just glad quis back.

The raindrops linger on your window, and the leaves on the tree are still on the ground, fallen, but that’s okay.

Qui points out the lack of sunlight, mentioning that you’ve never really liked the rain.

You assure quem it’s alright if the sun takes a second to come back out.

You’re just glad the storm is over.

You look back out the window, your hand tightly in quis.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :)


End file.
